


Moonlit Nights

by SparklingDuckling



Series: Good Omens Collection [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDuckling/pseuds/SparklingDuckling
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub are meeting up for another one of their "private nightly encounters". But this time something is different. Gabriel has a dream that sets loose a whole bunch of emotions.





	Moonlit Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by [this](https://max-wayne12.tumblr.com/post/186310066406/before-the-great-fall) post on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> (This is unedited!)

Panting.

The slapping of skin against skin and the creaking of the bed was all that could be heard in the tiny motel room. The room was shabby and not offering the kind of clean white appeal that Gabriel was used to. But alas, it was what he had to endure to make sure him and the demon would stay under the radar of both heaven and hell. The archangel Gabriel and Beelzebub, Lord of Flies and Prince of Hell having an affair. Imagine the outrage on both sides.

The air was hot and it smelled like sweat and sex. Darkness covered every inch of the olive green walls. The only source of light being the full moon shining through the windows and illuminating the naked figures on the bed. Although Gabriel's striking lilac eyes were just as luminous as the moonlight outside, they were currently closed as the angel enjoyed the sensation of his dick sliding in and out of the warm body in front of him. The demon's legs started to shake slightly and he placed his big hands on their hips to steady them, carefully massaging the soft flesh beneath his palms.

His movements were slow. Tortuously slow. He wanted to savour every last second of this. Burn it into his memory and never forget. Beelzebub was silent, as always. They wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of enticing a moan out of them. But it was clearly difficult for them as they were biting their own hand to suffocate the upcoming sound in their throat.

Gabriel leaned over and pressed his chest against their back, his mouth leaving a trail of little kisses all across their back and shoulders. Sometimes he would allow his teeth to scrape across their skin and he could feel them shiver beneath his mouth. He smiled.

“You are so beautiful”, he whispered before he could stop the words from slipping from his lips. As expected the compliment was accepted with an angry growl.

“Shut up!” they hissed. Their voice sounded strained. “Go faster!”

He obeyed and picked up slightly – only slightly – the pace of his thrusts. He could feel their inner muscles starting to clench around him and he knew they were close, and luckily so was he. Gabriel changed the angle of his thrusts a little bit. He could hear the quiet whimper that left their mouth and he knew he was hitting the right spot. The smile on his lips turned into a full on grin. Oh, they would be so angry after this. And for a change they would not be angry at him but at themselves for letting out this little sound of enjoyment. Sweet victory.

His hands where clutching to their body as he was hitting the spot over and over and over again until finally Beelzebub fell over the edge and came hard, squeezing his dick, which was enough for him to reach his own orgasm and spill his sperm inside them.

They were riding out their highs together before their bodies collapsed. Gabriel falling backwards to make sure not to crush their tiny frame with his weight and pulling out in the process. For a while they both were just lying there, listening to their heavy breathing and heart beats. The angels eyes were fixed on Beelzebub, but he only saw them from behind. He saw their back rising and falling in rhythm with their breathing. Suddenly they sat up and stretched their arms above their head. The pale light made their white skin glow like an opal. Again Gabriel was amazed by their beauty. How could a creature of vile and evil be this pleasant to look at? Skin as smooth as silk. The curve of their back being like the curve of a wave, crashing against the shore. And if he looked into their eyes, he knew they would be brighter than the stars in the night sky.

He reached out a hand to touch them. Touch their body one last time before he had to leave them again for God knows how long. It always felt like centuries for him. Centuries for him to crave their touch and warmth.

“Do not touch me!” They ordered without turning around. Gabriel's hand fell down on the mattress with a soft _thud_. A disappointed sigh left his lips but it was nothing that he wasn't used to. They never allowed him to touch them after they made love, or how they preferred to call it, _fucked_. Gabriel didn't like the word. It felt dirty to him. The word didn't really capture what they were doing. They were more than just fucking and they both knew it. But Beelzebub would rather die than ever admit that, Gabriel knew that too.

So he just turned around, pulled the blanket over his naked form and closed his eyes. Angels usually didn't sleep but they could if they really wanted to and right now sleep sounded like a good option to handle this situation. His breathing slowed down and slowly but surely he drifted off into a light slumber. The last thing he heard was the ruffling of sheets as Beelzebub laid down besides him.

***

He saw a beautiful angel. Probably the most beautiful angel since Lucifer.Their white hair was curling around their petite face, their small body protected by his arms, hugging them close. He was gazing into these beautiful clear blue eyes, that were staring up at him with love. They were so full of love for him, just like his own were full of love for them. Their smile was going from one ear to the other.“Gabe”, they whispered admiringly.

Nobody in all of creation was looking happier than them. Except maybe for himself.

He never felt this happy in his whole life. With the angel he loved in his arms nothing could stop him any more. No matter what would come, they would do it together. No doubt. Nothing could rip them apart anymore.

But suddenly the scene changed. The beautiful angel was gone and he was alone. Fires burned high all around him. Screams could be heard. Screams of terror. Screams of death. Gabriel looked around the battlefield frantically. Where was they?

“Gabe!” He heard that voice again. This time a shriek filled with fear. Gabriel ran towards the voice to the edge of the battlefield. It was literally the edge of a cliff and everything awaiting them down was fire and pain. And it wouldn't stop. The voice was screaming his name over and over again. Each time filled with more fear. And then he saw them.

They were falling.

Right into the mouth of the fire, ready to swallow them whole.

“No!” Gabriel shouted out in despair. He jumped right after them but some angels held him back. “No! Let me go! I need to... – I need to save...”

“It's too late”, he heard Michael's familiar voice in his ear. “You can't help them anymore. It's too late, Gabriel. They are already damned.”

The flames were already licking at their skin and Gabriel knew that Michael was right. Only seconds later the flames had swallowed them completely.

But it wasn't over yet. No. He could still hear them scream. Screams of pain and fear. He could see their body twisting and turning, getting covered in wounds from top to bottom. But the fire wasn't burning them to ash. It was turning them into something new. Their wings and hair got slowly covered in an inky black, that was sticking to them like pitch. It looked painful and their screams were proof of that. With each passing second they got louder and louder. A bunch of inaudible words mashed together in a vortex of agony.

But one word. He heard one word that was as clear as day in his ears. One last final scream.

“GABRIEL!”

***

His eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position. Tears were still spilling from his eyes and his breathing was rapid and irregular. His eyes flew to his side where there was Beelzebub. Stirring a little but still sleeping peacefully. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to wipe away the tears with shaking hands.

“The fuck? What's wrong with you?” Beelzebub muttered grumpily and still half asleep. They were rubbing their eyes and sitting up as well to see what was going on. The blanket was dropping from their shoulders, exposing their upper body to him.

If he squinted at them, he could act like nothing had changed. Like they were still up in heaven and they could still feel as happy and in love as they used to be.

Beelzebub grew impatient. “Gabe, now spill it!”

 _Gabe_. That was all it took for him. Faster than they could react he had wrapped his arms around them and was pressing their body to his. He buried his face in the crock of their neck and took in their smell. They smelled different from how they used to smell. There was a slight unpleasant after note of brimstone on them but it was still as comforting as he remembered it.

He expected them to push him away. To call him a son of a bitch or a wanker or whatever and tell him to get lost. But surprisingly they didn't. They just let him do it. They let him take this physical closeness from them that he was carving so much. Closeness that he had tried so desperately to achieve through sex but wasn't able to get. Cuddles and small acts of affection.

He ran his hand through their hair, caress the skin on their back and waist with his hand and lay his head against their shoulder. He didn't know why they suddenly allowed this type of closeness and he didn't care much. Obviously Beelzebub wasn't hugging him back. He didn't expect them to. But they allowed it and that was enough for him.

One last time he closed his arms tightly around them.

 _I love you_ , he thought. He knew he couldn't say it to them. It would be too much for Beelzebub at the moment and push them more than they were already pushing themselves. And that was fine. He was sure they knew he loved them. And he knew they loved him back. He was an angel after all. They could sense love. No, this wasn't just a meaningless little affair. They were in love and together like they were always supposed to be.

_I love you!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short but I was inspired to write this scene and this scnee only and I didn't want to ruin it with additional scenes that might ruin the whole vibe of the story.  
> I hope you still liked it though! Thanks for reading!


End file.
